This invention relates to reclosable bags and more particularly to such a bag having an outer continuous liner having carrying handles at the top thereof and having a partial liner bonded within the bag below the handles, which partial liner has an interlocking arrangement at the outer end thereof with the interlocking arrangement being capable of being repeatedly opened and closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,336 teaches a bag within a bag, with the inner bag having an interlocking closure arrangement but with the outer bag merely having a pair of flaps overlapping the upper end of the bag and seving as a carrying handle for the inner bag. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,658,989, 4,628,535 and 4,946,291 show bags within bags where the inner bag can be tied off or closed.